


Otaku vs Knickknack

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and Yuuko, and mari, cameos by viktor and yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: The triplets have some notes for Otabek whether he cares or not.





	Otaku vs Knickknack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/gifts).



> Prompt fill from my request for prompts on tumblr. This was so much fun.

Otabek is unconcerned when Yuri warns him about the triplets. Otabek is also unconcerned when the other Yuuri warns him about the triplets. Otabek has a younger sister and two nieces and a handful of younger cousins, and he has watched them all at one time in plenty of places and plenty of circumstances. Three little girls can't be so terrible.

"They will destroy you," Viktor says when they're on the train to Hatsetsu. "If they find you wanting, they will put your medals on ebay and bury you up to your neck on the beach. If you are very lucky, they will dig you up before high tide."

"Vitya!" Yuuri says, looking shocked and fond in a mixture Otabek worries he might use on his own Yuri, who is not actually _his_ Yuri like Yuuri is Viktor's Yuuri, but that's entirely because Otabek hasn't asked Yuri if he wants to date.

Yet.

He will.

Really. 

Because Yuri will say yes.

Really. 

"You love those girls!" Yuuri continues. "And they adore you."

"And they are a destroyer of worlds," Viktor replies, sounding proud. He looks at Otabek again. "You will pray to them as you would a god."

Otabek looks at Yuri for help, but Yuri is asleep against his shoulder, drooling on his jacket. Otabek is tempted to kiss Yuri on the top of the head, but it's not his place to do so. Not yet. 

Maybe not ever.

But, no, Yuri will say yes.

Won't he?

Otabek leans his cheek against Yuri's head and pretends to fall asleep. Viktor is over-dramatic by nature. The triplets can't possibly be so bad.

*

"You would have won against JJ if your free leg weren't so sloppy," says Axel.

"You need another jump in the end to raise your difficulty," says Lutz.

"You looked like a cheap knickknack in your short program costume," says Loop.

This is how they greet him, three doors down from the inn. Yuuri and Viktor walk by and do not receive notes. Otabek feels both insulted and loved. No wonder Yuri adores them and is currently letting them climb all over him in a hug that seems to have turned into a wrestling match.

"Beka!" Yuri calls as they--well, Yuri but making it seem like the triplets did it--knock him to the ground. "Save me!"

Beka reaches out and pulls one of the girls off Yuri with one hand. He holds her by the back of her blouse and glares. "My free leg is sharp."

"That was Axel," says Lutz. "I said you need another jump."

Beka keeps hold of her and swings her so she can survey her sisters. "Which one said I looked like a cheap knickknack?"

"Loop," Lutz says, pointing at the one who is currently gnawing on Yuri's leg. 

Beka reaches out with a free hand and plucks her up, too.

"You look like Daddy when you glare," Loop says, completely unconcerned she's dangling in mid-air. 

"He does!" Lutz says, and she claps.

Yuri stands up, Axel on his shoulders. "Oh, good, you're getting along."

Beka doesn't ask how holding two small children like they're wet laundry is getting along. For Yuri, this must be like hugging. "Do we cage them?"

Lutz tries to kick him. Loop pinches him. Beka, having a little sister, is not impressed with her pinching skills and doesn't drop her. 

"Where's your mother?" Yuri asks, tilting his head back to look at Axel.

"Helping Mama Katsuki make dinner," Axel says. "We're all eating at the inn!"

"It's a very good choice," Loop says. "We can explain to Otabek why his costume lost him points."

"I'm dropping this one in the ocean," Beka tells Yuri.

"No good. They can swim." Yuri turns and continues towards the inn, his suitcase rolling behind him with one hand, his other pressed against Axel's back so she can't slip. 

Beka points Loop towards his suitcase. "Grab the handle," he says.

She does. It's a four-wheel model, so it rolls alongside easily. Neither Lutz nor Loop seem worried they're still being carried by their shirts. They start chatting to each other in Japanese. Beka isn't fluent, but he's become friendly with the other Yuuri and been practicing. He decides he's too tired to try and translate.. At least until he clearly hears his name and the word for boyfriend and then Yuri's name.

"What you are saying?" he asks Lutz.

"None of your business," she replies in English and then turns back to her sister with such finality Beka feels like he's been slapped.

A pretty, brown-haired woman shorter than Yuri is waiting at the front of the inn. She greets Yuri with a smile and a tight hug, then takes Axel off his shoulders. She looks at Beka and shakes her head. "How rude were you?" she asks them.

"He needs more jumps!"

"His costume is terrible!"

"I'm Yuuko," the woman says. "These three gremlins are mine. You can drop those two anywhere."

Beka crouches down so they can get their feet under them before he lets them go. They scamper after their sister into the inn. "It's nice to meet you," he says when he straightens up, giving her a bow.

Yuuko returns it. "I'm afraid they'll be on you all night about your stats. If I'd known what otakus they would be, I never would have introduced them to skating at all."

"You love it," Yuri says. "They say everything you're thinking."

"How dare you," Yuuko replies, no offense in her voice.

Beka decides he likes her. When he walks into the inn and sees a large man with all three triplets hanging off him as he laughs, he decides he likes Takeshi as well. The Katsuki parents, unsurprisingly, are also easy to like. They greet Beka so warmly he feels like he's been here before. Beka can understand suddenly how Yuuri can have so much warmth and care to give. Mari throws him for a curve for a moment, seemingly so unlike the others, but she teasingly calls Yuri "Yurio," and throws back her head and laughs when he snarls, and Beka likes her, too.

"Shower!" Mama Katsuki says. "Or take a soak! Food won't be ready for another hour!"

"Come on!" Yuri says, pulling at Beka's arm. "You have to try the onsen. It's great."

"I laid out robes for you in your room," Mari says to Beka and Yuri. She pins Viktor with a sharp look. "And yours is in Yuuri's, and you better wear it if you're not in the water. I don't need further descriptions of your penis from customers."

"Oh god, kill me," Yuri mumbles as Viktor yelps something in response. Beka can't make it out because Yuri is yanking him down the hall.

They're sharing a room. The two beds are separated by a small table that holds a lamp with a pale green shade. Beka places his suitcase on the luggage rack and peels off his jacket. When he turns to ask Yuri which bed he wants, Yuri is already stripped to the waist, his boots off, and working on undoing his jeans. The sunlight coming in the window is dappled with leaf print, and for a moment, the shadows on Yuri's back look like he actually has the animal spots he always wears.

"What?" Yuri asks, knowing as always when eyes are on him. "You okay, Beka?"

Anyone else would get their head bitten off. Beka smiles to himself as he pulls off his shirt and works on his belt. "Nothing. The light was just interesting."

Yuri snorts, more a signal he's heard than anything else. Beka does not turn back around until he's secured his robe, and by that time, Yuri is dressed again, too. 

"Viktor and the piggy are probably already there, which means it's ruined, but it's still nice," Yuri tells him as he leads them out of the room and down a different hall. They go through a tiled room filled with baths. Other guests are soaking and don't even notice them. When they step outside, the chill hits Beka, and he shivers. Yuri, being of good Russian blood, doesn't even seem to notice. He leads Beka away from the door and from the laughter Beka recognizes as Viktor and Yuuri. 

"It's quiet here," Yuri says, and he stops by a little lagoon created by a half-wall and a few plants. "It's my favorite spot."

They've been friends a few months now, talking regularly, and Yuri has opened up as much as Beka. It doesn't make Yuri showing his favorite spot less of a gift, and Beka wonders how to tell him that as they disrobe and slide into the water.

"Oh," Beka sighs. It feels like every muscle in his body is going limp, and he barely notices when Yuri places a hot towel on his head.

Yuri sits next to him, close enough their legs bump as they float in the water. Beka doesn't mind. It's nice to be so close to Yuri again after not seeing him for a few months. They had set next to each other on the plane and the train, but this is different, more like what Beka wants to do more often. 

"Hey, Beka?"

"Hrm?"

"Did I hear Loop and Lutz say 'boyfriend' and our names?"

 

Beka tenses in surprise. Under the water, Yuri curls a hand around his wrist. "Um, yeah, I heard that, too," Beka says, and he's proud his voice is steady. Of course Yuri heard it. _Of course._ He never misses a thing. 

"They're ridiculous," Yuri says. "I'll try to keep them off your back tonight."

"Yeah." Beka takes a deep breath and considers his options. If he lets it drop, it's just a silly piece of conversation. It means nothing. They're friends. The triplets are little girls. They don't know what they're talking about.

Yuri's hand skirts down Beka's wrist, his fingertips just touching Beka's palm. Beka wants to turn his hand over and slide their fingers together, hold Yuri's hand properly as they enjoy the hot water and relax.

But he can't.

Because they're not dating.

Because he hasn't asked.

"Yura?" 

"You okay?"

Beka nods. Of course Yuri asks. Beka doesn't call him Yura very often, though he's had permission pretty much always. It feels too special to use all the time, though, so Beka rations it. "I'm okay. I was just...um." He turns his head to look at Yuri, and Yuri's looking up at him. He looks patient and comfortable, like he'd wait all day to hear anything Beka had to say.

"How do you know the Japanese word for 'boyfriend'?" 

That is so not the question Beka wants to ask. He feels like an idiot.

"Those two," Yuri says with a wave in the general direction of Yuuri and Viktor, who Beka can hear talking softly. "Viktor was determined to learn it _immediately_ and repeated it for hours." Yuri's brow wrinkles. "Wait. How do _you_ know it?"

"Viktor says it all the time," Beka replies. He smiles when Yuri snorts. "Yura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to pretend like I can pronounce it properly in Japanese, but do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

That easy, Beka thinks, and he can't help but shake his head at his own fear. He turns his hand over, and Yuri holds his hand.

"I'm not kissing you when we're in the water," Yuri says. "That's weird."

"I can wait," Beka replies.

He waits until after dinner, when everyone is still around the table telling stories. He doesn't mean to kiss Yuri, but Yuri tells a story with a wicked smile on his face, and the only thing Beka can think to do is kiss that smile against his own.

Axel, Lutz, and Loop scream in unison and scare Makkachin out of the room. No one else does more than smile. The triplets start yelling in unison about pair skates and possible lifts, but Beka doesn't hear a word they say because Yuri tackles him to the floor for another kiss. The triplets pile on them both, chattering about costume choices now, and Beka laughs at their excitement as he hugs Yuri closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed. Lemme know if I missed a typo.


End file.
